


You Hold Heaven In Those Eyes

by Sarcasm_At_Its_Finest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Krista/Historia, Big ass trees, Elf Eren, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fire spirit Connie, Hatred, Human Marco, Jean is a centaur, M/M, Mermaid Armin, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Character Death, Shapeshifter Annie, Siren Ymir, Slow Build, Survival of the Fittest, Trust Issues, Vampire Bertolt Hoover, Violence, Werecat Sasha, Werewolf Reiner Braun, demon mikasa, human levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_At_Its_Finest/pseuds/Sarcasm_At_Its_Finest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where fantasy is reality, mythical creatures of all shapes and sizes roam the Earth. With fire breathing dragons, hungry werewolves, and many other dangerous creatures, humans have to fight to survive. Humans have always looked at mix breeds as disgusting creatures, Half human half monster. Humans have been murdering them since the very beginning. But, now Levi isn't sure if they are what everyone claimed them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captains Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an idea I had were the world is focused around mythical creatures and monsters were everyone had to fight to survive. The first chapter is in Levi's perspective. hope you enjoy!!:D

“Are you sure you're going to be ok?” Erwin asked for the tenth time that day. I sighed loudly in annoyance and looked back at Erwin with a glare. 

“I swear to fucking god if you ask me one more time, I will fucking gut you and feed you to the horses” I snarled and went about my normal routine. Erwin of course ignored my threat and continued pestering me.

“Im just worried ok. You're leaving with only Hanji and Petra, you should bring more hunters, it's too dangerous” Erwin pressed, refusing to drop the issue. 

“I need my soldiers here Erwin, we are too low on man power. I can take care of myself. So can Hanji and Petra.” I snapped. People were staring at this point and observing our argument.

“I know but-” Erwin started but I cut him off. 

“No, we need resources for the village or we are fucked. I can't be unnecessarily risking my soldiers lives. Thats final Erwin, I'm not talking about this anymore” I yelled and stomped off toward my headquarters to start packing up for the journey. Ever since I had informed Erwin about the expedition, he has been up my ass about it. At first I was prepared to go alone. I would be able to move around faster and get the mission done faster on my own but Erwin refused to allow it. I decided to bring Hanji and Petra along so he would stop bitching but he still has his panties in a knot. I trust Hanji and Petra and their strength. They are well able to defend themselves and the three of us are more than enough to get the job done. Erwin may be the head of the village but I'm in charge of my soldiers and what I say goes. 

I strapped on my equipment and packed my backpack with essentials. I would be meeting Hanji and Petra at the front gate at 9 and from there we would head out. The village was low on pretty much everything and we needed resources bad. It would be a three day mission, basically grabbing anything that could be useful. Even the smallest things would help at this point. Our people were starving and sick and if we don't do something soon, the end result will not be pretty. 

I understood why Erwin was worried with all the dangers outside of the walls around the village. In the past few months, more and more monsters were lurking around. The increase in activity made trading with villages difficult. Other villages weren't about to waste men just to help us. It was near impossible to survive outside the walls if you weren't heavily trained but I had been wandering outside my whole life. I knew my way around and could take care of monsters ten times my size. There was a reason why I was the captain in the village. But even so, it was still extremely dangerous for even the most skilled.

I finished packing my things and began my walk to the front gate. I checked the horse stables to make sure they had been cleaned properly and did my normal rounds to make sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to. I had put Eld in charge while I was gone, trusting him to keep things going smoothly. I knew they were going to slack off anyways, especially on cleaning and I was well prepared to punish them when I returned. You would think these brats would learn by now but nope. At least I had something to look forward to when I returned.

By the time I had made it to the front gate, Hanji and Petra were waiting with their horses. 

“Look who's finally here!” Hanji yelled like her usual energetic self. 

“Can it four eyes, I had to make sure this place wasn't going to fall apart while I'm gone” I walked up to my horse and attached my bag securely on its back. The horse huffed and I rolled my eyes at her. She hated it when I didn't greet her. I pet the side of her neck gently and grabbed an apple out of my bag to give to her. I liked animals, preferably because they were silent creatures but most were dirty and disgusting. I took pride in the fact that my horse was always clean and well groomed. 

“Sir, we should get going” Petra announced from her horse. She was already packed and ready to head out. She may not look like much of a fighter but she was one of my best soldiers. I nodded and climbed on to my horse, double checking that I had everything. From the corner of my eye, I noticed that Erwin was approaching and I cursed underneath my breath. I was hoping to avoid him until I left but luck was not on my side today. 

“Levi, hold on a minute.” Erwin said as he approached us. “I wanted to wish you good luck before you head off” He finished. 

“Thanks for the thought” I said sarcastically and the man rolled his eyes at me. 

“Just promise me you will be careful, I have a bad feeling” As much as the man pissed me off, I still respected Erwin. I had know Erwin for most my life in this village and he saved my life on more than one occasion. We had fought side by side for so long and Id give my life for the man. He was the closest I had to family.

“I’ll be fine, I'm not about to run off and get myself or anybody else killed. Ill come back, with Hanji and Petra.” I assured Erwin. He nodded, accepting my response. He knew when I was being serious. Erwin signaled for the gate to be opened and the Stone gates slowly began to reveal the outside world. 

“Lets go” I signaled, giving Erwin one last glance and took off out into the wilderness with Petra and Hanji following suit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

We had been riding for a while now. Most of the area around the village had already been picked clean of resources over the years so we had to go out pretty far to find anything useful. We had stumbled upon an abandoned camp and rested there for the night. Most of the human tribes wandered in packs rather than staying in one place and settling down. There were a few large villages and cities scattered around and alliances were known to occur among them, trading goods or gold. Though settling seemed like the better option, it was much more dangerous and villages were more noticeable and easily overrun. With large populations in one designated area, it tracked larger and more dangerous creatures rather than a small pack of travelers. 

Our village had only survived for as long as it did because of the high stone walls that surrounded the village. We had also developed gear that allowed us to move about faster to avoid confrontation with the larger monsters. They allowed us to attach to high objects and fling ourselves forward, making forests easier to maneuver around. A set of swords were attached to our hips as weapons in case we needed to take down an opponent. The gear was extremely useful but was heavy and required you to wear annoying straps everywhere. The most troublesome was the fuel. Without it, the gear was next to useless and fuel was hard to come by. We only resorted to using the gear as a last option. 

The next morning we woke early and started to travel again, hoping to cover more ground then the day before. I was surprised we hadn't ran into anything yet and it was starting to put me on the edge. It was like everything was hiding. 

“Hey Levi!” Hanji yelled, pulling me from my thoughts. “look over there” she yelled and pointed to the east. There was a small village on the outskirts of a large forest. The trees were twices are large as the trees near our village, towering over the small village that nested in its shadow. We were in new territory now, farther than we have explored before.

The village looked promising and intact from where we stood but with it being too close to the trees, it was dangerous. The open fields made it easy to spot threats but the forest provided little vision.

“Be cautious, stay close and make sure you check your surroundings, we don't know if the village is inhabited or not” I ordered and changed our direction for the village. As we grew closer, it was clear that the village had been abandoned. The windows were boarded up and some of the buildings were falling apart. Even so, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched. 

“I’ll go search through some of the buildings to find anything useful” Hanji claimed and Petra and I went looking around the village. We had found a barn that used to be used as a weaponry when the village was inhabited but found little that could be salvaged. When we exited the barn we noticed that our horses were acting strange. They kept fidgeting and huffing loudly, tails whipping wildly back and forth. 

“Petra we need to find Hanji, something's wrong” I advised and started to jog back to where we had last left her. I had seen Hanji exiting out of one of the buildings when I heard a load crash that shook the ground. I stumbled and struggled to catch my bearings. I looked over at Hanji and saw her staring at something behind he in horror.

I looked back in time to see the building I was near crumble to pieces. I quickly ran in the opposite direction toward Hanji with Petra close behind. I didnt have time to see what had cause the building to fall but I could hear it well enough to know that it was something huge. It roared loudly, shaking the ground as we ran. By the time we had gotten to Hanji, she screamed for us to go to the forest. 

We ran fast and as soon as we hit the forest we zipped up to the tree branches using our maneuver gear. We were hiding for the moment but the creature was close by and getting closer to the trees. “Did you see it Hanji?” I panted, trying to catch my breath. Hanji looked over to me, face still twisted in fear. 

“I cant believe it, for one to be here its just” Hanji stuttered, unable to get herself together.

“Hanji fucking spit it out!” I yelled, pulling at her chest strap tightly. 

“A dragon Levi, a fucking dragon!” She cried. I looked at her in shock. 

“How the fuck is a dragon in a place like this!” I yelled in frustration. 

“I dont know but it doesn't matter, we need to get out of here now!” Hanji yelled but was interrupted when Petra let out a sharp scream. The dragon had found us and was about to crash into the tree we were hiding in. The dragon slammed hard into the tree, successfully snapping it with its weight. We fell forward and scrambled to escape. I zipped towards another tree and retreated as fast as I could. The dragon roared loudly and swatted the broken tree out of its way with its large claws. It ran toward us, bending the trees as it went like they were twigs.

We struggled to get away, swinging between the trees as fast as we could. We had never encountered something this big before and there was no way we were going to be able to do anything against it. I struggled to think of what to do as the monster grew closer. Suddenly, a chunk of wood came flying towards us and tangled in Hanjis wires. She screamed and went flying forward, slamming into the ground. 

“Hanji!” I yelled in terror, quickly following after her. I landed on the ground by her body and found her unconscious, unable to move. “Shit” I cursed and looked back toward the monster crashing toward us. I pulled my swords out and looked at Petra.

“Grab Hanji and run, I'll distract it!” I yelled. 

“But Levi what ab-” She started but I interrupted her.

“Thats an order, go now!” I yelled and started toward the enormous creature. Petra hastily removed Hanji's gear and started to escape as I whipped around the monster in the other direction. I drew close and shoved my sword into its neck. It roared loudly in pain and thrashed its tail around. I dodged the scaly flesh by inches and quickly tried to escape but the dragon lunged forward grabbing the maneuver gears wires with is razor sharp teeth. 

It locked its jaw and tugged sharply, causing the wires to snap, flinging me through the air. Branches crashed into me as I flew, cutting through my skin and leaving long deep gashes. I slammed hard into the side of a tree and fell fast, blacking out before I hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if you have any questions you can ask in the comments and updates will be random. The next chapter will be in Eren's perspective and you get to hear some backstory about the history of this world. Thanks for reading!!XD


	2. All We Can Do Is Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and some others go out scavenging and Eren finds something very interesting.

I felt a soft hand against my shoulder, claws lightly pressing into my skin. I shut my eyes tight and laid as still as I could, trying to make the illusion that I was still sleeping. The sharp claws dug into my shoulder with more force, an aggravated sigh coming from the owner.

“Eren, I know you're awake. Get up” a strict feminine voice spoke and removed their hand from my shoulder. I groaned loudly and buried myself deeper into the blankets.

“Five more minutes” I mumbled, which earned me another aggravated huff from the woman. The blankets I had been twisted up in suddenly disappeared and the cold air hit my bare skin. I whipped my head around and saw Mikasa standing beside my bed with my blanket in her hand.

“What the hell man!” I yelled and glared at her. She was already dressed, her fitting black long sleeve shirt and pants already on with a red scarf wrapped around her neck. No matter the day or time, you never saw her without it. The scarf had been gift I'd given to her when we had first met.

“Hurry up and get dress. We have a lot to do today, I can't have you being lazy on me” Mikasa said and folded the blanket to set it back on my bed. I looked over at my shoulder where she had grabbed and rubbed at the red marks.

“You should really be careful with those you know” I said as I got up to get ready. She had nicked me on several occasions with her claws, whether it had been intended or not. They had been growing sharper recently and her playful nicks were turning into gashes. 

“Whatever, don't be a baby” She rolled her eyes and exited my room to let me change. 

Mikasa was one of my closest friends beside Armin. We all grown up together, Mikasa, Armin and I. It was a strange sight, the three of us. Armin being a water spirit, me being an elf and Mikasa being a demon. Mix breeds didn't intertwine much, keeping to themselves and not taking kindly to others. My village had been somewhat tolerant of Armin and Mikasa. Elves were more open to new faces and under there circumstances, the village had no problem taking them in. Both Mikasa and Armin's villages had been destroyed, families murdered in the war. As sad as it was, this was a normal occurrence.

Humans have always despised the mix breeds. They saw us as monsters, worse than the wild creatures that dominated the world. As the human population grew and dominate, they turned to killing us, hunting us down and burning down our homes. This went on for centuries as human became more advanced and soon mix breeds were down to barely a fourth of their original population. No village had been spared and hundreds of species had gone extinct. Who ever was left wandered the world, hiding and trying to survive day to day.

When the humans had finally came for my village, we had been the last of our kind. They burned down our houses and hung people from trees. I was young at the time and the sight of my people hanging, lifeless and empty eyes had traumatized me. To this day I still have nightmares, reliving the worst day of my life over and over again.

I had been the only one to survive the massacre, running away with Mikasa and Armin. We ran for days only stopping when we had nothing left in us, We became nomads, always moving and living off the environment. Over the years we had stumbled upon other survivors whose villages and families had also been murdered. We banded together, putting our differences behind and vowed to protect each other. We traveled together, scavenging and fighting creatures that we encountered. We were on the run for a long time and as our numbers increased, the harder it was to keep going. 

Eventually, we came across an abandoned village, deep in the woods and well hidden in the trees. It was extremely hard to find if you didn't know were to look. We made it our home, settling down in the woods and repaired what we could. It wasn't perfect but for the past two years, it has held its own. Though it was nice having somewhere to stay, it was still dangerous. There was always the fear of humans will find us. We have had a few close encounters in the past but as time passes they become less and less.

The humans were starting to die off, their once huge population now a little less than half what it had been. The wild monsters have been growing in number and getting larger every year. Now, they were becoming a bigger threat than the humans were. Unfortunately, whether it was the humans or monsters, we were still extremely vulnerable. We only survived as long as we have because of our numbers. 

Everyday, everyone had do their part. The strongest hunted and the weaker ones tended to other things that needed to be done around the village. It was hard but we managed. We didn't really have a leader but most looked toward Mikasa, Armin and I. We had started this tribe and saved many of these peoples lives letting them join. They respected us as we respected them.

I sighed heavily, pulling on my normal clothes and heading out to start the day. It was early and the sun was just coming out, shining through the tree leaves over our home. 

“Look who's finally up” said a familiar male voice. I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to check who it was. Jean trotted over to me, kicking dirt at me with his hooves. I wiped the dirt of my clothes and glared up at him.

“Will you stop, its too early in the morning to deal with you” I groaned, walking to the large pit that was in the center of our village. The centaur laughed at me and following as I made my way through the village.

“What's the schedule for today” He asked, keeping pace with me.

“Mikasa wants to do another scavenge again” I said and walked up to the large pit. It was kind of like a meeting place where we gathered for meals or special occasions. A large fire was lit and a few people were already sitting around on the scattered logs and rocks used for seating. 

“Again? We just had one last week.” Jean huffed, annoyance lacing his voice. I couldn't blame him though, Scavenging was one of the most annoying things to do and it took forever find anything useful. Every once and a while, some of us head out and scavenge for resources or anything we can find. We usually came back empty handed and exhausted by the trip. 

“We are getting extremely low on food and Mikasa’s been worried about it” I explained, silently wishing that I was still in bed sleeping. We took our seats with the rest who had already shown. Armin, along with Marco were sitting together and greeted me as I sat down next to them.

“Good morning Eren” Armin smiled cheerfully, seeming unaffected by the time. He was always up early, greeting everyone with smiles. If only all of us were morning people. 

“Mornin” I mumbled, rubbing my tired eyes. Armin handed me a plate of food. He must have grabbed it for me knowing that I would forget breakfast. 

“Are you excited about the trip today?” Marco asked. I really liked Marco, he was a nice guy and he was rarely ever rude. He always seemed to be in a good mood and it usually rubbed off on anyone near him. 

“God no, its such a waste spending all day wandering around. Especially with all the activity recently, it's so exhausting for so little outcome.” I complained, picked at my scrambled eggs. 

“Who knows what you might find! You might discover something new and exciting” Armin beamed. Armin was always someone who loved adventure. It was in his nature to want to explore and see new things. Spirits were always such curious creatures. 

“Not if Eren goes running off again” Mikasa chimed in, joining our conversation and taking her own seat next to Marco and Jean.

“It's so boring walking around. I can't help myself” I protested. Mikasa rolled her eyes at me and gave me a stern look.

“Yea and that's why we never bring back anything good.” She complained. Out of all of us, Mikasa was always the more reasonable one. While Armin was really smart and I being the rebellious one, Mikasa was always trying to keep me in line. 

“Whatever I just want to get this over with” I huffed. 

“Where are we covering today?” Jean asked.

“We are going south today, along the river. We are splitting up instead of going in a group. This way we can cover more ground that way” Mikasa answered and Armin looked at her, worry clear in his eyes.

“Are you sure?” he asked “it's going to be dangerous splitting up like that”.

“I know but we don't really have much of a choice. We will have to stay quiet, keep our eyes open and not engage with any threats no matter what. Its not worth it.” Mikasa pressed. She was getting desperate in the search for resources. She would never agree to this normally and we were quite shocked at the proposal. 

“I guess it could work” I said, setting down my empty plate. “who’s coming?”.

“You, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Ymir and I” She claimed. It was a little more than usual but they were all skilled fighters and can easily maneuver around any threats unseen. “We will head out in an hour, after I spread the news.” Mikasa finished and gathered herself to inform the rest. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I had been walking through the woods for a few hours. I hadn't found anything useful other than a few herbs here and there and I was bored out of my mind. I decided that it wouldn't hurt to take a little break, and settled at a river nearby. 

It was about midday and the sun blaring down through the trees making me sweaty and tired. I threw off my shirt and rolled up my pants to my knees to dip my feet in the cold river water. It was relaxing, hearing the water rush past and move against the rocks. You could see small fish pass by, swimming with the current. I let my head lay back and close my eyes as the sun shined on my skin. 

A quiet rustle of the grass nearby made me open my eyes and look in the direction of the sound. There was something metal, catching the shine of the sun as it lay in the grass. I stood up and walked over to the object curiously and found a long sharp piece of metal, looking somewhat like a sword. It had been broken, probably by a strong force or fall. 

I had seen one like this before, a group of traveling humans carried these swords on their shoulders attached to a device on there back. I had seen the group from afar and been lucky enough to not be spotted. 

It was strange to see one lying here though, of all places. There wasn't supposed to be any human villages around and travelers don't venture into the forest a lot. I looked around where the sword had been, seeing if I could find anything else. There was a small opening of the trees by the river and I could see a small lump, possibly a person. 

I went to investigate, staying cautious as I drew near. When I was finally close enough I could see a human male laying still in the grass, probably the owner of the sword I had found. I waited for a movement, unsure if the man was unconscious or not. After a long moment, it was clear they were out cold. 

I walked up and observed the man, seeing large gashes and blood streaked across its skin. I immediately went into action, grabbing my bag and kneeling down to the man. I turned him over so I could get a better look at his injuries and saw that the man had handsome features. His raven hair contrasted with his pale skin and defined features. His eyes were closed, face distressed and lips were parted slightly. 

I wonder if the man was friendly or not. It was unlikely, him being human. As kind of a person her might be, he probably wouldn't take kindly to seeing me. I hesitated, pondering whether to help him or not. Humans were vile creatures and I had every right to hate them. I could just leave this man here to die and it would be fine. But, despite all that, I found myself start to wipe away the blood on its pale skin. 

Despite history and all the things humans have done, it wouldn't be right to just leave him to die. I would be no different than them and I knew as much as I wanted to hate them, there was a small glimpse of hope inside me. The hope that maybe things can change. It was something my mother strongly believed and told me so many times. She always had hope that one day, the hatred between us and the humans would end, that one day we could live together in peace. I wanted to believe her and as I stared at this humans sleeping face, I couldn't help but hope that she was right.


	3. Trust What Kills You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up and is greeted by his strange savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and support for the fic so far :) I really liked writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy XD  
> (I just edited this to fix some mistakes)

The sun shined bright through the trees and the grass felt soft against my skin. I was slowly regaining consciousness and my eyes were slowly starting to adjust to my surroundings. I was in a small clearing in the forest, surrounded by small plants and flowers. A river was somewhere nearby and I could faintly hear the flow of the water against the rocks. 

I felt a small nudge to my side and looked over to see a figure sitting next to me. It was holding my arm gently and looking down at me in a worried expression. There skin was a light caramel color, without a flaw in sight. There eyes sparkled in the sunlight, a mix of green and blue with slight gold that shined when hit by the sun. Its eyes danced with a mixture of excitement and worry.

They had not noticed that I had awoken yet, there gaze fixated on my arm. Its eyebrows were knitted together in concentration and strands of brown hair fell to his face. Feeling my gaze, the person looked up and was startled when it had noticed I was awake. It was hesitant for a moment, seeming stuck on what it wanted to do. 

“Are you alright?” They said, still seeming a bit cautious. I wouldn't have know that it was talking to me if I hadn't been gazing at its lips, a shade of pink that contrasted nicely with its tanned skin. This person had unhuman like beauty, the type of beauty that only comes around once a century.

I wasn't really sure what to say, still fuzzy from just waking up. There gaze dug into me with worry and curiosity and I had to look away from the intensity of its bright eyes, I looked down and glanced at my injured arm in its grasp after feeling a tingling sensation where the wound had been. I froze when I saw the green glow that was emitting from the persons hand as it laid over my wound. The gashes on my arm were healing at an unnatural speed, visibly closing and disappearing. I gasped and tore my arm away from its grasp, immediately snapping back to my senses. I struggled to get up and escape but pain crippled almost every bone in my body, making me fall back to the ground. 

“Hold on! your hurt!” the creature protested, moving to help me. I reached for my knife and pointed it at the creature.

“Get the hell away from me” I growled, daring it to come any closer. The creature stopped and held up its hands. Knife still in hand, I weakly lifted myself up into a sitting position against the base of a nearby tree. “Not another step” I breathed, already out of breath from the slight movement. 

I examined my wounds and sighed in frustration and defeat. My left leg was definitely broken and I probably had several broken ribs and a fractured wrist. My body was covered in cuts and gashes that stung every time I moved. They must have been from the fall. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, honestly I should be dead but either way, it was enough to make escaping not an option.

“I'm not going to hurt you” The creature mumbled, keeping its voice soft and friendly. I looked up at the creature with a scowl. It was taller than I was, which wasn't saying much. It had human like features, to the point where I wouldn't even have noticed anything off if I hadn't seen what it had been doing to my arm. It was also indeed male, judging by the broad chest and well developed muscles, showed an experienced fighter. 

I wasn't sure what this creature was but it wasn't human. I had never seen a human heal someone wounds with just a touch and despite his human features, there was just something about him that made him glow. Like everything around him was more alive because of his presents. Those eyes are definitely not normal either, I had never seen anybody possesses eyes like his. 

I raked my brain, trying to think of anything with the same description. Hanji was always crazy about the many creatures that lived on this world, studying them intensely and going on and on about them. I usually just ignored her when she went on her rants, not seeing why it mattered if all they wanted to do was kill us. At the moment, I wished I had listen a little more closely. I knew nothing about this creature and not knowing what it was capable of was not sitting well with me.

A light breeze moved the air making the creatures brown shaggy hair flow slightly, revealing long pointed ears. They had several piercings of gold jewelry with colorful jewels that shined when the sun light hit them. 

I had immediately recognized the sight, something I had saw in one of the many books Hanji had stashed in her room. 

“An elf?” I questioned, not really believing the sight in front of me. In the book, it had described how the elves had been excited, wiped out by hunters over twenty years ago. How was one standing right in front of me, clearly still alive and breathing.

“Yes” The creature confirmed. “you are obviously human I assume”. The elf reached into the bag that hung loosely around its waist and pulled out a broken sword. My broken sword. I instantly moving into a fighting stance, ready to attack if the elf tried to use the sword. I knew I wouldn't stand much a chance but I wasn't going down without a fight. 

The elf, obviously seeing my instant concern, slowly out the sword down on the grass next to me. 

“I found you lying unconscious by the river. I was trying to heal your wounds when you had woken up” He continued, slowly moving closer. “You looked horrible, I couldn't just leave you”.

“What the hell did I say, stay back!” I yelled, waving the knife at him. The elf hesitated and a hint of annoyance colored his features. 

“I'm just trying to help you” It claimed, not moving from his spot.

“I don't want some filthy creature doing weird shit to me” I snapped. The elves eyes grew angry and hands tightened into fists. It looked like he was about to lash out but instead took a deep breath and relaxed his fists as he calmed down.

“The way I see it you don't have much a choice.” He began “now would you stop being so difficult and just let me help you” The elf finished. The anger from before subsided and his features returned to its normal state. “you can keep your knife out while I do it if you're that worried” He offered. 

I narrowed my eyes at the creature, watching as it waited for my response. I was confused why the hell this creature would still want to help me after I had insulted him. I wasn't even sure why he wanted to help in the first place. Mix breeds feared humans, hated us for killing their kind. Honestly, I wouldn't be shocked if he just killed me right now, I know I would if I was him. 

Whatever the reason, the elf still had a point. With these wounds I wasn't going anywhere. If he wasn't going to kill me then something else would. As much as I hated the fact that this thing was about to use its abilities to help me, I didn't have much a choice then to trust him. I sighed loudly and lowered my knife. 

The elf smiled widely and walked over to my spot by the tree. He sat down next to me, keeping a decent distance between us to not make me too uncomfortable. He started healing me again, laying his hand gently on my skin and making the same strange light as before. He looking up at me from time to time as he finished healing the wounds on my arms. I eyed the creature in suspicion as he moved from my arms to my abdomen, gripping the knife in my hand tighter. The pain was slowly seeping out of my body and I was starting to be able to move more freely. 

When he moved to start on my leg he frowned, eyes knitting together in frustration. 

“What” I questioned, worried by his reaction.

“Your leg is broken pretty badly, I wont be able to heal it completely right away. It would take a few days for it to be normal again, even with my help.” He sighed, taking a few more things out of his bag.

Well that fucking sucks. I needed to start looking for Hanji and Petra. They were able to escape from the attack thanks to my distraction but it was dangerous out here and I'm worried that they might run into something they can't handle and get killed.

I watched the elf wrap my leg with whatever he had pulled out of his bag. The elf perplexed me to no end. He hadn't shown any signs of being a threat, at least for now and had even went out of his way to help me. But, how could I trust him? He's not even human.

“Why did you save me” I asked, searching his eyes for an answer. It was amazing that such a creature could posses eyes like his. 

“What do you mean?” he asked tilting his head to the side slightly. 

“I'm human. We kill your kind. Why help the enemy?” The elf looked down for a moment, sadness evident in his eyes. 

“That may be true” He began and glanced up at me “but not all of your kind is merciless. Your kind just don't understand us and many don't bother trying to. There scared of anything that's different than them” He said and his eyes grew fierce as he continued. “I used to hate the humans, the way they carelessly killed and destroyed lives of innocent people. I resented their very existence but my mother always had this vain hope that your kind wasn't that bad. I never believed her, well until I met Marco. He proved everything I had known about you people false.” He finished, the fierceness in his eyes dying down. I stared at him in confusion, completely lost.

“Marco?” 

“He's a human who joined our tribe. Jean had found him injured and brought him back, begging me to heal him. When he came to, he was quite shocked and I was prepared to kick him out but he was so nice, so different from any human I had encountered. Over time he had become one of the tribe, helping out and doing his part”. I stared at the elf in shock. I had never heard of anything like it and I wasn't even sure if i believed him. “Sometimes I even forget that he is human” The elf chuckled.

“You have a tribe?” I asked curiously. It was very uncommon to find tribes of mix breeds anymore. They had all been wiped out over the centuries. I had never even seen one before.

“Yes, Its a small tribe, but we manage.” I nodded and began to sit up straight. The elf sat back giving me room to stretch and test my muscles.

“You're a weird guy.” I said shaking my head “you're definitely a first, who would've thought that the very thing I fight against fucking saved me”. 

“What your name?” The elf asked. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Why” I asked cautiously.

“So I know what to call you, duh” He smirked playfully. I sighed and raked my fingers through my hair. I needed a damn shower. 

“Levi” The elf smiled at my answer. 

“So Levi, why are you out here all alone anyways? From the looks of your wounds, your were attacked by something huge.” The elf asked.

“I wasn't alone. We were attacked by a dragon while we were trying to find resources. Speaking of which, I need to get going” I said and went to stand up but groaned in pain. I would have fallen if the brat hadn't caught me. I know it was a stupid idea but I needed to find Hanji and Petra. It was clear now that I wasn't going anywhere any time soon 

The elf chuckled at my failed attempt to walk and helped steady me. “How about I make you a deal, you come back to my tribe so I can finish healing you and I will help you find your friends.” He proposed. I groaned and shot him a dirty look that just made his smile widen. It was a bit embarrassing having to have him hold me up so I didn't fall but I didn't really have a choice. Fuck it. I was going to die out here anyways with this damn leg.

“What's yours name” I sighed, earning a bright smile from the elf.

“Eren”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or opinions feel free to leave a comment! I would love to hear what you guys think about the fic so far XD. In the next few chapters I'll be introducing all the characters and there traits because each character is a bit unique and different than the other. Thank you for reading and comments and kudos are much appreciated. More motivation= faster updates:D  
> P.S.-if you find any mistakes, please let me know


End file.
